Hydraulic fracturing operations are used to improve the flow of hydrocarbons from subterranean formations and into a wellbores. Fracturing involves pumping of a fracturing fluid into the wellbore under extremely high pressure in order to induce fracturing in the formation rock immediately surrounding the wellbore to improve the transmission of hydrocarbons through the formation and into the wellbore. Proppants are often included in the fracturing fluid to penetrate the fractures created in the formation by the fracturing fluid and effectively prop the fractures open after the pressure is removed.
During or after hydraulic fracturing, cleaning and other operations related to the preparation of the oil or gas wells for long term production can include pressurized fluid(s) (materials) flowing back from the wells. Such flow back fluids may include a mixture of water, gas, oil, sand, solid rocks or other solids, completion fluid and drilling mud for example. Such flow back fluids can be abrasive and can cause erosion of existing fluid equipment. Existing equipment for handling such fluids must be monitored closely to prevent potentially catastrophic failures of such equipment due to erosion.
Improvement is therefore desirable.